guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rune
This article is only about rune as applied to armor. Information on the rune for bags is in the Rune of Holding article. A rune is a kind of upgrade item that is applied to a character's armor. Availability Runes can be obtained by using an Expert Salvage Kit or Superior Salvage Kit on Salvage Items such as Ettin's Pauldrons or Seeker's Vests. Only a non-white salvage item can have a rune. A blue salvage item will always have a minor rune. A purple salvage item will always* have a major rune. A gold salvage item will always* have a superior rune. Salvage items containing runes for campaign-specific professions can only be obtained in their respective campaigns. If you salvage the salvage item before identifying it, you will receive an unidentified rune. Runes are also available for purchase from rune traders in cities. Since you are not identifying the rune if you buy it from a trader, you do not unlock the rune for PvP. Rune traders will not always have high demand runes in stock. You can also unlock runes at a Priest of Balthazar. This only unlocks the rune for PvP and does not put one into your inventory. *Prior to the April 26, 2006 Update, purple and gold dropped salvage armor did not indicate the magnitude of the rune (Superior/Major/Minor) they contained. Because of this, be aware that purple and gold salvage armor created before this date does not necesarily contain a major or superior rune. To protect yourself from this when trading, insist upon trading for the expert salvaged rune instead. Types Runes come in four classes: *'Attribute runes' provide a bonus to a single attribute such as Fire Magic or Strength. You can only use attribute runes for attributes of your primary profession. Runes for core professions are core items, runes for campaign-specific professions are exclusive to their respective campaigns. *'Absorption runes' provide damage reduction against physical damage. Only primary Warriors may use these. Absorption runes are core items. *'Stat-bonus runes' include the Vigor, Vitae, and Attunement runes, which provide a bonus to Health or Energy. They are not linked to any profession and thus can be equipped by everyone. All stat-bonus runes are core items. *'Condition-reducing runes' include the Recovery, Restoration, Clarity, and Purity runes, which reduce the duration of conditions suffered by your character. These are also not linked to any profession. Condition-reducing runes are Nightfall campaign items. For most types, there are three degrees of potency (Minor, Major and Superior). They affect each type as follows: *Attribute runes: **'Minor' provide +1 to an attribute. **'Major' provide +2 to an attribute and -35 health.* **'Superior' provide +3 to an attribute and -75 health. *Absorption runes: **'Minor' provide 1 damage reduction against physical damage. **'Major' provide 2 damage reduction against physical damage. **'Superior' provide 3 damage reduction against physical damage. *Vigor runes: **'Minor' provide +30 health. **'Major' provide +41 health. **'Superior' provide +50 health. The remaining runes do not have multiple levels. Their effects are as follows: *'Vitae' provides +10 health *'Attunement' provides +2 energy *'Recovery'1 reduces duration of Dazed & Deep Wound by 20% (non-stacking) *'Restoration'1 reduces duration of Bleeding & Crippled by 20% (non-stacking) *'Clarity'1 reduces duration of Blind & Weakness by 20% (non-stacking) *'Purity'1 reduces duration of Disease & Poison by 20% (non-stacking) #Runes of Recovery, Restoration, Clarity and Purity are considered major runes. A rune's icon is a piece of parchment with a symbol on it. Runes linked to the same profession have the same symbol, while common runes have a different symbol. The shape of the parchment varies with the potency of the rune (single-valued runes all have the shape for a Minor rune). Linked runes have their profession noted in their name, even if not identified. For example, an identified "Mesmer Major Rune of Fast Casting" or unidentified "Necromancer Rune." So, if a rune is not identified, you can still tell which profession it is for (or if it is a common rune) and its potency. * Prior to the June 1, 2006 Update, Major attribute runes had a -50 health penalty. Runes that existed before this date keep the higher penalty, and cannot be sold to Rune Traders. Use To use a rune, double-click it and then click on the piece of armor you want to apply it to. Only one rune can be placed on a single piece of armor at a time. If you apply a rune to a piece of armor that already has one, it will replace the old rune (after asking you to confirm the replacement). You can only use runes linked to your primary profession (Vigor, Vitae, and Attunement runes are linked to all professions). For example, a Monk/Ranger could not use a rune of Minor Marksmanship, while a Ranger/Monk could. Stacking Vitae and Attunement runes are stackable, while all other runes (Vigor, Absorption, and runes affecting attributes) are non-stackable within their own type. You can only receive the benefit of the highest potency rune from each. However, health penalties from all attached runes will stack. Stacking Example: A Rune of Vitae adds +10 health. If you attach one to your chest armor and another to your head armor, you will receive +20 health. If you then attach another to your hand armor, the bonus will increase to +30 health. If you then attach a Rune of Minor Vigor (+30 health) to your leg armor, the total bonus will be +60 health. Non-Stacking Example: A Rune of Minor Vigor adds +30 health. If you attach one to your chest armor and another to your head armor, you will only gain a bonus of +30 health. If you then attach a Rune of Major Vigor to your hand armor, you will only gain a bonus of +41 health; the two minor runes will effectively be overridden by the higher-potency rune. Headgear that provides +1 to attributes does stack with runes. For example, a Wicked Scar Pattern (+1 Curses) with a Superior Rune of Curses applied to it would add a total of +4 to your Curses attribute. Note that absorption runes stack with the effects of Knight's Armor or Ascalon Armor. Recovery You can use an Expert Salvage Kit or a Superior Salvage Kit on armor that you have attached a rune to in order to attempt to recover the rune. This will destroy the armor and either recover the rune or salvage materials. Note: As of the October 25, 2006 Update update, you can now choose to salvage a rune from your existing armor without destroying it. There is a stated chance of failing to preserve the armor. With a stated chance of failure at 20%, eight of eight runes were removed from five characters' armor without losing anything (ended up with runes and armor). If the armor was preserved, you can then apply a different rune to it, salvage it, or sell it. Note: As with all other items obtained from character creation, starter armor cannot be salvaged to recover runes. However, collector's armor can be salvaged to recover runes. If you want to keep the armor but change the rune currently on it, simply apply a new rune to the armor. The new rune will replace the old one, with no chance of destroying the armor. Category:Items